


Light Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet your soulmate, your world will light up with colour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post

Alex POV

When you meet your soulmate, your world will light up with colour.

Literally. That's the world I lived in. When you meet your soulmate, your world will light up with colour. Before that happens, you live in a black and white world. A colourless world. It would've almost been depressing, if I wasn't used to it.

Some people found their soulmate at a young age. Some didn't find theirs until years later. Worse, I had heard some people never find theirs.

At 24 years old, I was still searching. I longed for that shock of colour. To find the person I'd spend my life with. To see my world literally light up just because I met someone. Of course I'd dated in my younger years, such as an on and off again relationship with a girl named Valerie, who dumped me when she met her soulmate, a guy named Beau. Then there was the one guy I dated not that long after I realised I was gay named Vic, who eventually dumped me for his soulmate, Kellin.

Everyone knew dating someone that wasn't your soulmate was just to pass the time and to get some experience. When it came to dating someone that wasn't your soulmate though, you're more than likely to end up getting dumped when that person found their soulmate.

The way the whole thing worked was pretty simple, you have to have talked to them. Once both had exchanged words, their world will be filled with colour. Eye contact wasn't enough.

It was Friday and I did my everyday routine; wakeup, leave for work, pick up coffee on the way, go to work, and go home. Boring and mundane, but I was used to it, I didn't go out much anyway, much to my best friend Alan's annoyance. He always tried to encourage me to go out, since he hadn't met his soulmate either. He was actually trying to get me to go out tonight.

“Pleeeeeeease.” Alan pleaded.

“No.” I replied, for the twentieth time, not that I was counting.

“Your soulmate could be waiting for you at this bar.” Alan replied.

“Don't you mean your soulmate? Besides, doesn't this whole soulmate thing mean I'm destined to meet him? Surely he'll show up eventually.”

“What do you think is going to happen?” Alan asked. “He'll come to your door ready to ravish you? You need to go looking for him. And even if you don't, at least you might get a good lay.”

With a sigh, I finally gave in. “Fine.”

…

Alan took me to a gay night club. The words I would use to describe it are loud, dark, and flashy. The flashing lights didn't make it easy to see.

And it didn't help I was off my face drunk.

I somehow had ended up making out with a guy. A hot one, named Jack. I was surprised we hadn't gotten thrown out for public indecency. I could feel his hard on against mine as he grinded his hips against me.

Jack pulled away, and I could barely see his face in the mix of flashing lights and my drunkenness. I could tell the man smirked and he leaned forward and bit my earlobe.

“How about we go back to my place?” he murmured, palming me through my jeans that were unbelievably tight.

I only whimpered in response.

…

“Fuck.” I groaned when I woke up to a bad headache. I tried recalling the events from the night before. I rubbed my face in my pillow, only to have my eyes shoot open when I felt my leg brush up against someone. It took me a moment to remember I slept with the guy I met at a bar.

When my eyes focussed the first thing I noticed is that my world wasn't in black and white.

“Holy shit.” I whispered to myself, sitting up. Then it really dawned on me, I had found my soulmate. I knew I hadn't talked to anyone else besides the bartender, but he had a wedding ring so he obviously had his soulmate. And I would've been sober enough to notice the colour change.

I gently shook him. “Jack?” I cooed. “Wake up.”

All I got was a soft groan. I sighed. “Jack.” I said a little more forcefully and slapped his back.

He opened his eyes, squinting up at me. Then widened in realisation.

“Fuck.” he said, looking at me wide eyed. “Oh, fuck, no, no, no, fuck!” He got out of the bed, slipping on his pair of the two discarded boxers on the floor.

“Uh, Jack...” I started but Jack cut me off.

“Get out!” he said, slight anger in his voice.

“What?” I asked, furrowing my brows.

“I said, get the fuck out!”

That was not the reaction I was expecting; quite the opposite actually. In my head, I expected Jack to light up at the fact he'd found his soulmate and then we'd have morning sex due to the joy.

“Did you talk to anyone else last night?” he sounded panicky.

“No. Only you, besides the bartender. He's married. And was sober enough to notice a colour change.” I shook my head. “Why're you freaking out? I mean, you know, I'm your soulmate so I'd expect, you know, a positive reaction. Morning sex maybe. Not you know, kicking me out.”

“Here's the thing,” Jack said, rubbing his temples. “I don't do relationships.”

I felt a pang in my chest. This couldn't be happening. “Soulmates, remember? We're kind of, you know, meant to be and all.” My voice was on the verge of cracking.

My soulmate didn't do relationships. What... the.. fuck...

“I'm just not a relationship person.” he said, at least sounding sorry.

“Jack...” I began, unsure of what to say.

“You should leave.” Jack replied, looking away from me.

“But...”

“Just leave.”

…

“So your soulmate doesn't do relationships?” Brian asked.

“Yep.” I sighed. “I finally meet him, and he doesn't want to be together. Fuck, we were drunk when we met. And when we had sex. I don't even fucking remember it.” I groaned, dropping my head onto my kitchen table.

“At least you found your soulmate.” Alan muttered.

“Oh stop being bitter. He'll show up.” Luke replied from the couch, running his fingers through Michael's dyed hair, who was laying his head on Luke's lap. Ever since Michael met Luke, he began dying his hair due to the new found colour in his life. Right now it was red.

“Easy for you to say.” Alan muttered.

“So what're you going to do?” Brian asked me.

“I don't know.” I sighed, lifting my head back up. “I can't force him into a relationship. What else can I do? Go to place naked and let him ravish me?”

“Might work.” Michael replied. “Might've tried it on Luke if he didn't already see my amazingness.”

I noticed Luke roll his eyes before he slapped Michael's chest playfully.

“I'm really glad you're not my soulmate.” I shot back. “Seriously, what am I supposed to do? It's not like with you two where you both were all too happy to be in a relationship.”

“Most people are.” Brian interjected.

“And out of all the fucking people in the fucking world, mine isn't one of those people.”

“Well, have you tried talking to him?” Luke asked.

“What can I say that'll change his mind?”

“Aren't you the one that went on and on about how you'll find your soulmate, it'll work out, yada, yada?” Alan asked.

“Yeah, but in my head it was we'd randomly run into each other while I was running errands or some shit, like in a romantic comedy. We'd bump into each other, our eyes would lock, and then my world would light up, then I'd have a boyfriend. What'd I get? Meet drunk off my face at a bar that I don't even notice the colour and I fucking don't even remember the sex that followed. Then the cherry on top is that he doesn't do relationships.” I tangled my hands in my hair. “Fuck my life.”

“Wait, isn't sex supposed to me a lot better with your soulmate?” Alan asked.

“What does the have to do with anything?” I asked annoyed.

“Hear me out.” he said. “Luke, Michael, sex with soulmate, better than those that weren't?”

“Yeah.” they both replied.

“But that's just because of my amazing skills in the sack.” Michael said.

“So, do this.” Alan went on, ignoring Michael's comment. “Go back to his apartment, and bring forth a proposition; a relationship that's just sex. The sex itself is a lot better, and you can get him to fall for you. It's perfect!”

“That's a stupid idea.” Luke said.

“That's a great idea.” Michael argued.

“I doubt he's going to agree to it.” Luke said.

I thought about it for a moment. It could work. Sex might get him to fall for me. My thoughts were cut off by Luke.

“Oh god, you're not actually considering this?” Luke groaned.

“What other choice do I have? Asking him out on a date won't work.”

Luke sighed, giving up and went back to playing with Michael's hair,

“So you gonna do it?” Brian asked.

I nodded. “Hopefully your plan works, Alan.”

…

I'd been pacing at Jack's door for the past ten minutes. I was having trouble getting the courage to knock on his door and suggest the casual sex.

With a deep breath, I knocked on his door. After a moment, the door was answered by a really tall and tattooed man. He gave me a curious look.

“Uh, is Jack here?” I asked, hesitantly.

He turned his head to the room. “Jack, it's for you!”

The man stepped back into the room, keeping the door open. Jack comes into view, and his eyes met mine.

He sighed, walking up to me. “Look, I'm sorry. But I already told you–”

“I have a proposition for you.” I cut him off, getting right to the point before I lost my nerve. “Now, sex with your soulmate is apparently a lot better, right?”

He sent me a raised eyebrow. “I've heard of it.”

“Well since you don't do relationships, how about we just have sex instead?”

He blinked twice at me. “You're joking, right?”

I shook my head. “Nope. We just have sex. No strings attached.”

He bit his lip. “I don't know...”

“Passing up on sex that, from what I've heard, will be the best sex you'll have?”

He sighed. “This fucking soulmate thing will keep bringing you back, won't it?” I nodded. “Fine.” he said, sounding annoyed but a smile grew on his face.

“Shall we settle it with sex?” I asked.

“Not with my roommate here.”

…

“Wow.” Jack breathed, lying next to me. “You weren't kidding about the sex thing.”

“Told you.” I breathed, trying to snuggle up to him. He shuffled away from me. I gave him a curious look.

“No cuddling.” he said flatly.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and sat up to collect my clothes. I still had a long way to go with him, I knew that. But I was willing to try. We're soulmates, so it'll happen eventually.

“So any plans for tonight.” I asked buckling my belt.

“What's it to you?” he asked.

“Just a question.” I muttered.

“I was gonna go to bar with my roommate.” he shrugged.

I waited a moment for an invitation, but instead he told me he told me to leave because he had to go meet up with his sister.

…

“Alex!” I heard Alan call from outside my room when I slipped on my shirt and Jack did up the button of his jeans.

“In my room!” I called. “That's my roommate.” I filled in for Jack.

He nodded. “I'm starved, by the way.” he said. “Want to go get lunch?”

I was a little surprised by the offer. We'd only had this arrangement for two weeks, but I guess this was progress.

I smiled at him. “Sure.” I grabbed my wallet and phone and we left my room.

Alan was sitting at the kitchen table. “We're going to get lunch.” I told him.

“You gonna introduce me to your friend?” he asked, smirking.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. “Alan this is Jack, Jack this is Alan.”

“Hey.” Jack said.

“So this is the famous Jack.” Alan replied, smirking.

“I'm famous?” Jack asked looking at me.

“What's colour like?”

I shot Alan a glare as some colour drained from Jack's face. “Uh, it's nice I guess.” he muttered. “Uh, I just remembered I have to go meet...” He trailed off and left for the door. I didn't bother stopping him.

“Was that really necessary?” I asked when the door closed.

“What?” he asked.

“We were about to go to lunch. A lunch that is the closest thing to a date I've gotten. A lunch with my soulmate. A lunch with my soulmate that doesn't do relationships!”

He held his hands up in defence. “Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare him off.” he said.

I sighed and sat next to him.

“So how has the strict sex thing been going?” he asked.

“Well, they're not kidding about sex with your soulmate being a lot better. Like, fuck.”

“Too much information, dude.”

“You asked.” I muttered. “It's just that I've been making progress. I don't need you freaking him out.”

“Sorry.” he said. “But you're the one that always said that it'll always work out in the end with your soulmate. Give him time.”

I nodded, suppressing a groan.

.…

“So... you want to come to a bar with me and Austin? You can bring your friend, Alan.” Jack asked.

I looked him as I did up my belt. “Oh, sure. Sounds fun.” I said, smiling at him.

Our arrangement has been going on for a little over a month now. He'd softened up a bit, and truthfully, I was starting to really like him. I didn't know if he felt the same way, even though it was possible due to the whole soulmate thing.

“Cool, I'll give you the address and we'll meet you there.”

And with that, a few hours later I walked into the bar with Alan. It wasn't dark like that night club Jack and I met at, this one being well lit. I scanned the room and saw Jack sitting at a table with his roommate, Austin.

“There they are.” I said, walking towards him. Alan hadn't met Austin yet, so I hoped it wouldn't be weird. “Hey guys!” I called. They both turned turned to us and I noticed Austin's pupils dilate, looking directly at Alan.

“Hey guys.” Jack said, smiling and moving over so I could sit. I sat next to him and Alan sat next to Austin.

“Austin.” Austin said, turning to Alan, holding out his hand.

“Al-” he began but cut himself off, his mouth hanging open.

“Guys?” I asked, almost concerned.

They ignored me, a grin growing on both their faces.

“Alan.” he finished, shaking Austin's hand.

Jack and I exchanged a glance, we didn't need to be told what happened. They had found their soulmate.

“Uh, you two want to be left alone?” Jack asked.

“Would you?” Austin said, only briefly glancing at us.

We got up and went to the bar. We sat beside each other, both of us ordering a beer.

“Looks like those two will be all over each other.” Jack muttered.

“Guess it's safe to say they're boyfriends now.” I said.

“Yeah.” he replied, not even looking at me.

“Weird, like they just met but being soulmates is enough for them.”

“Can you please leave that.” he muttered.

I sighed and took a sip of my beer.

“So why don't you do relationships?” I asked.

“Alex...”

“I think it's fair to tell me.” I almost snapped.

He sighed, taking a sip of his beer. “Because every relationship I had ended with the person leaving me for their soulmate. I know relationships like that end eventually, but it doesn't mean I didn't care for the person.”

“How often did it happen?”

“A few. This guy Josh, who I was actually hopelessly in love with, left me. Then this guy Phil. I was in love with him too. And a guy named RJ. He was good and fun, it was short though. Took it as a sign.”

“That?”

“That relationships aren't my thing.”

“It happened to me twice.” I admitted. “I didn't love them, but I did care about them, y'know? I was happy they found their soulmate.”

“And I am happy they found theirs. It just really hurt.”

“I still don't get why you don't want to be with me though.” I said, looking down at my drink.

“I just can't.” he sighed.

“You're scared?” I asked, looking back at him.

He licked his lips, looking away from me. “Yeah.”

“But we're soulmates. Aren't we like, guaranteed to work out?”

He looked back at me. Then he did something that surprised me. He cupped my chin in his hand and he kissed me. A real kiss. Not one that was just there to lead to sex. There was nothing sexual about it, and it honestly felt really good. My heart fluttered as I kissed back, and I could feel it all the way to my toes.

When he pulled away, his breathing was gentle, and his eyes were closed. They drifted open, and he smiled at me.

“That felt really good.” he said.

“Yeah.” I breathed.

“Are we boyfriends?”

“Do you want to be?” I asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, I think you're worth the risk.

…

The relationship was a little rocky at the beginning. There were times where I felt like Jack was holding back. But he eventually got more comfortable, and eventually he told me he loved me. And I said it back, of course. A year into our relationship Alan moved out to live with Austin and Jack moved in with me. Sure, it wasn't a perfect relationship but we always worked it out in the end.

About three years into our relationship, I proposed and he said yes. I couldn't stop smiling the whole day.

I was so happy to find him.


End file.
